


Rescue

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Stony Bingo 2016, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve,” Tony says, suddenly very immediate by Steve’s ear, “Are you in pain?”</p><p>“Uh-uh.” Steve arches into Tony's body again, unable to help himself, and Tony stills.</p><p>“What did they do to you, Cap?” he whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, it was supposed to be MCU, but let's be real any time these two actually like each other my brain goes straight to EMH.

The first thing Steve is aware of upon waking is the sharp bite of restraints at his wrists.

The second thing is the suppressed panic in Tony’s voice.

“No worries Cap, we’ll have you out of here in a flash,” his friend is muttering.

Tony’s hands are tracing the cuffs around Steve’s wrists, his soft touch almost hurting worse than the cutting metal edges. As he floats toward consciousness, the heat of Tony’s body above him comes into focus, along with the tingling, sizzling sensation that Tony’s touch summons forth.

Steve arches toward his friend, pressing them together. A breath escapes him in pleasure at the contact, and he identifies a heady whine before he recognizes the sound as his own.

“Steve,” Tony says, suddenly very immediate by Steve’s ear, “Are you in pain?”

“Uh-uh.” Steve arches into Tony's body again, unable to help himself, and Tony stills.

“What did they do to you, Cap?” he whispers.

Steve moves his head back and forth against the cot. _I don’t know_ , he thinks, along with _Nothing, I’ve always wanted…_ and _Everything, I can feel everything_. His clothes rub against Tony’s clothes, and Steve’s skin is sensitive enough that the contact sends a shiver through his whole body, stoking the growing fire within.

“I’ll have you out in just a minute Steve, I promise, you just stay calm, we’ll figure out-”

“No!” Steve bucks, and then groans as flesh he hadn’t realized was responding presses against Tony’s heat. He hears a sharp intake of breath above him and Tony starts to move away.

“Please, don’t,” Steve pleads, tossing his head. “I need you. Tony, _Tony._ ”

“Christ,” Tony mutters, but he ceases whatever he’s been doing to the cuffs. Steve can only flop against the cot in relief for a moment before tensing again with lust. “What the hell…”

“I don’t care, just-” Steve writhes, searching for friction, for heat, for something he’s not aware enough to find.

“Okay, okay. This is doable. We can… okay.” Tony rambles, but it’s alright, because that means his incredible brain is up and running and he’s about to solve the problem. Steve relaxes.

“Okay.” Tony’s weight shifts along Steve’s body, moving downwards, hands stroking over Steve’s arms and chest as he goes and then his midsection. Steve’s breaths come faster and he raises his body as much as possible to press into Tony’s faint touch. The cuffs clink above his head as he strains to reach out to Tony. He moans something, begging, praise, he doesn’t know. Tony pats him soothingly.

“Okay Steve, you’re good. I’ve got you.”  Then he starts undoing Steve’s pants.

The new sensation drags a gasp out of Steve. As Tony rolls his body to remove his clothes, the cold air is a shock, along with the _feeling_ in his cock, like he’s hotter and harder than he’s ever been before. Even the movement of gravity sends a bolt of lightning through him, and Tony’s touch on his bare thighs feels softer than silk and as warm as the sun.

Tony speaks to him again, touches his face gently, but Steve’s blood is pounding through his ears and his chest and his groin and he can’t form words, and when an incredible sensation surrounds the head of his cock he can do nothing more than shout and arch into it.

“Easy there,” he hears, but nothing is more than the grip of Tony’s hand around him, the teasing licks along his shaft and the gentle bobbing, deeper and deeper each time, until Steve’s tossing his head back and forth and each breath is a battle and a shout at once.

With brutal, patient touches, Tony’s hands and lips and tongue search out all of Steve’s most vulnerable spots and press and slide and rub until he’s ready to scream and buck into him and away all at once. Steve’s whole body is sweating, radiating heat and twitching outside of his control, and finally the the heat plunges down, down, and in, and out, and a red haze takes over as he convulses. Soft heat engulfs him, counterpoint to the electric pleasure pulsing between his legs.

The world stops throbbing eventually, leveling to a fire in his core and a molten heat in his limbs. After a minute, his heaving breath settles to mere panting. Soon after that, his brain switches back on, and he becomes Steve once again, exhausted and disoriented, laying trembling in a pool of his own sweat and looking down into the wide, nervous eyes of his teammate.

“Tony?” Steve murmurs.

Tony’s anxious expression softens and his shaking hand moves to pat Steve’s bare midsection gently. “We’re good, Cap. Extraction is on the way. You rest, I’ve got you.”

Steve hums agreeably and drifts off into sleep, knowing beyond a doubt that he’s in safe hands.


End file.
